nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese Dreams: New Moon
}} Cheese Dreams: New Moon is a platformer game released in two parts, its first part released on December 5th 2013. It was Nitrome Touchy compatible on release. Cheese Dreams New Moon is a remakeNitrome blog: - Cheese Dreams: New Moon Preview! of the original Cheese Dreams game that was released in 2007. Cheese Dreams New Moon is Nitrome's second return to the Cheese Dreams series, after an attempt some year prior at making a direct sequel to the original gameNitrome Blog: - Cheese Dreams: New Moon Preview! → Comment: Nitrome:The plan of it being a remake was the same when we released the demo...it was always supposed to be a remake even then. We did a few years back toy with making a direct sequel but it never really got off the ground at that point. Fast forward many more years and we felt it was better to go back to the beginning. It possibly is the only remake we would do in flash but Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage is I suppose a remake of the original icebreaker flash games. , which was ultimately cancelled. A demo of the game was released over a year before the game's release. Nitrome will release the game in two parts, the first part on December 5th 2013, and the second part in 2014. Controls Arrow Keys - Move the moon left and right Up Key - Enters doors + see information again Gameplay Much of the gameplay is the same as its predecessor. The player can complete special side tasks along the way, such as saving trapped planet-like characters on the mouse ship. Each planet has its own behaviour, which can be used to help it escape. Levels Introduction Level 1 The player first starts off in a room with padlocked blocks and a key switch. By hitting the key switch the padlocked blocks will disappear allowing the player to go further. To complete the level the player needs to go right, jump on top of two spinning platforms to avoid spikes (which can be accessed right after jumping over the large purple block), reach the highest platform above, and go through the door. Then the player needs to go upwards to reach the topmost moving platform, ride this platform over a spiked gap, get off the platform once it changes direction, descend downward, and enter the door near the bottom of the level on the left. Then the player should go either to the right of the left and hop on top of a pile of boxes to use the momentum to get to the platform in the center, jump onto one of the turning platforms on the left and right, jump to the platform in the center, then onto the either one of the platforms on the side, and then jump onto the above platform in the center. Upon going into the blue object the level will be complete. Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 The player has to rescue Mars. Level 7 The player has to rescue Saturn Level 8 The player has to rescue moons. Level 9 The player has to rescue Mercury. Level 10 The player has to rescue the sun. Star bonus In the levels of the game, there are certain numbers of stars to be collected. Collecting all the stars in a level will cause a message to show, shown below. An overall star counter can be seen in the level select menu, and an individual star counter can be seen in every level. All-star message.png|The message Hazards *'Melted cheese -' Melted cheese is an orange liquid usually found at the bottom of the level. *'Spikes' Harms the player on contact, and can also kill the moon. Interactive objects *'Doors' - Slides open when the moon comes near it, and can be entered by pressing *'Turning platforms' - Tilts to the side the moon is on, and will eventually straighten themselves out if left for a while. *'Key switches' - When touched they will make any nearby padlocked blocks disappear, and cause the blocks to reappear if touched again. *'Pipes' - Allows the player to travel from one side of the pipe to the other quickly. *'Boxes' - Boxes are simple boxes that can be moved around by the moon. The player can use them also to reach higher places. *'Moving platforms' - Moves in a set pat indicated by white circles. *'Platform balls' - Platform balls can be bounced on top of to reach higher places. *'Checkpoints' - Checkpoints light up when the moon touches it. If the player dies, they will restart from the last checkpoint they touched. *'Breakable blocks' - Hence the name, breakable blocks break when the moon touches them. *'Spring platforms' - Spring platforms are platforms that are powered by the moon's bounce. Every time the moon bounces on it, its power is recharged. It has a gauge in the middle to tell how much charge it has. *'Tractor beam' - Tractor beams are a large beam that pulls everything near toward it. Enemies *'Space mice' - Walk around in a set area and will harm the moon upon contact. However, if they are hit on the head, their helmet will break and allow the player to kill them if they are hit again. Demo :Main article: Cheese Dreams Demo Development A few years prior to work on Cheese Dreams New Moon, Nitrome worked on a a direct sequel to Cheese Dreams that expanded the story, this game taking place after the events of the regular Cheese Dreams. Although this sequel was ultimately cancelled, Nitrome later picked up the Cheese Dreams series again to create a remake. In late March 2012, Nitrome released a demo of Cheese Dreams New Moon, this demo containing an example of the game's new physics engineNitrome blog: - Cheese Dreams Demo Released! → The game also has an all-new, full physics engine. and the game's graphics. Development of the game presumably continued, however, other Nitrome projects caused the game to go on hold, while other projects prevented work on the gamer continuing. Nitrome staff for various parts of the game were caused to work on other games, such as in May 2013 John Kennedy (Cheese Dream New Moon's programmer) working on the programming of Test Subject Complete, and Jon Annal (one of the game's artists) working on the art of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Work on the game was continued since September 24th 2013, and may have been the cause of the lack of Nitrome blog posts in the then-previous week. Previews March 23 2012 On March 23rd 2012, Nitrome hinted in their blog that they would release a demo sometime during the next week, although they didn't tell what game it would be for. March 30 2012 On March 30th 2012, Nitrome released a demo for the game, the Cheese Dreams Demo. It took the player around a small level, and allowed the player to try and collect 450 stars hidden around the level. The level introduced many of the components that would appear in the full game. September 24 2013 On September 24 2013, Nitrome announced the title of the game, Cheese Dreams: New Moon. They also announced that the game would be a remake of the original Cheese Dreams, with the same plot. The only difference would be the game engine and mechanics. Nitrome also released a preview image for the game. Cheese Dreams New Moon preview.png|The preview image November 15 2013 On November 15 2013, Nitrome released a teaser video for the game. The menu for the game was also shown in the video. File:Cheese Dreams New Moon - Teaser|The teaser video CDNMmenu.png|The game's menu, revealed in the video Trivia *This is the first game for which Nitrome has released a demo. *Even though the target amount of stars in the demo is 450, there are 500 stars to pick up. The reason for this is because the extra fifty stars are in star blocks. Players might destroy the star blocks and get no stars from them. *Cuboy informs the player about content in the demo. *The checkpoints look like rods from the Chisel series. They also look like half-way checkpoints in Sonic the Hedgehog series and also makes a sound like ones in it, when touched Notes Category:Cheese Dreams series Category:Platform games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Main games Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Programming by John Kennedy Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen Category:Games with music by Lee Nicklen Category:2013 games